theplaygroundiiifandomcom-20200214-history
Izayoi Takeshi
Name: Izayoi Takeshi Affiliation: '''The Ninkyoudantai (Former), Tomodachi (Current) '''Physical Description: Izayoi Takeshi, a half breed of human and elf, stands short though lankey with hip length black hair and wide brown eye that seem to pierce through a person more than seeing them. Dressing often in a simple habi coat and loose pants, Takeshi favors a large heavy blanket over his shoulders over warmer clothing in general in colder climates and favors geta over more practical footwear. A large scar runs from his hair line down to his chin on the left side of his face which passes over his eye. A tattoo or sigil of two entertwined dragons overlaps the otherwise white cloudy left eye though Takeshi often takes pains to wear a black sash over the damaged eye to hide it. A well known chain smoker, Takeshi seems to always have a lit pipe in his mouth and though a young man often carries a cane with him at all times. Personality: Takeshi is described as loud and boisterous though friendly and kind hearted, always offering a drink to those in need or a few coins for those lacking in funds. However this is a front, the real Takeshi is a shrewd businessman with a keen mind that always seeks a way to make more money and his often drunk behavior is a subtle ploy to keep his enemies distracted and his friends in the dark. Takeshi is a gambler not just in money but in life, using anyone who works for him like game pieces to get his over all agenda further along to it’s completion. That is not to say however Takeshi is a cold heated monster, he follows a strict code when dealing with others on a business level though speaks little of it least someone use it against him. History: Little is known directly of Takeshi’s birth, an oddity by any standard on the island nation of Ikoku. Rumors persist that his father was a corsair who plundered and attack the coasts off the island of Ikoku who had a well known reputation of sleeping with any women he took in his conquests and thus it’s possible if the rumor is true that Takeshi is the product of one of these pairings. Raised an orphan in a harbor city, Takeshi was quickly taken in by the Ninkyoudantai to use for small time pick pocketing and other menial tasks. It was quickly learned however that Takeshi had a latent talent for the magical arts, being whisked away from the city to a hide out of the organzation and taught in the more taboo arts of the magical world of Ikoku. Little is known about his time spent in the hideout, as if his entire existance was erased from every record that had ever existed of him up to that point however when he returned there was no hiding him from the shadier eyes of the criminal underworld. Takeshi went into hiding a boy but returned a ruthless young man, returning to his home city to take over operations and to make sure that any goods traveling in from the outside world were processed and studied. It was during this time the young man found a craving for the outside world and a desire to learn of it’s culture, begging for a chance to leave the island nation and collect data and intel. Disturstful of the well known ruthless youth, the Dragon Emperor permitted the request, sending Takeshi out of the Island Nations with a directive to spy on any cell of The Ninkyoudantai that operated outside the island already. Advantages The Rice Wine Dance (Martial Arts I) Uncommon: Takeshi is taught in a unique martial art school that mimics the motions of a drunk man to lull ones foe into a false sense of superiority though most practitioners need a little of the sup to help them along. Takeshi need not be drunk to use the art, having learned to mimic the motions of an inebriated man perfectly after countless drinking sessions of his masters within The Ninkyoudantai. The Rice Wine Dance focuses on fluid blocks and disoreinting ones foe to land devastating strikes at a confused and careless enemy. The weapons of the Rice Wine Dance are the Shikomizue, chairs and kusarigama Rogue I Common: Takeshi is well trained in the art of misdirection and the shadowy arts, knowing how to move about silently, pick locks and general sneaky things. Red Lantern Magic(Fire)Uncommon-Candle Flame Walks the Line I: Takeshi can will blasts of fire and smoke from the red lantern that hangs above his head. Red Lantern Magic (Silence)Uncommon-Caressing Harlot Darkness I: Takeshi can summon large areas of darkness that dulls all sound out. The darkness is filled with hands that try to keep those caught inside, caressing them like a lover in the late hours of the night. Necromancy 1''- ''Draw Forth the Impure Clearing I (Uncommon): The Art of the Personal Contract, Takeshi has drawn the spirit of a local hero of his former city, the bow master Asagi back into the mortal realm. His seal is placed on his tongue in the form of a tattoo. Reciting the sealing words along with the proper hand motions allows Takeshi to call forth the Summoning Coffin and unleash Asagi into combat. :: :: Asagi: Asagi is an ancient folk hero of Ikokan lore who fought against a demon plaguing local farming villages for their young women. It is said that with nodaci he tore into the demon's army and rescued the beautiful Suzume, the last woman the demon abducted. The truth of the story is partial, Suzume was Asagi's betrothed though a local lord desired her for his own. Suzume was abducted from her village despite the protests of her father, the local mayor. Asagi in a fit of rage slew many of the local lords men until he reached the lords bedroom, slaying him in his sleep. The town hailed him as a hero but the Ikokan government deemed him a murderer, capturing him at the battle of Falling Comet Pass. During his execution his betrothed Suzume threw herself on top of his body, unable to have her love taken from her one more time. The pair were buried together in their home village and are to this day remembered for their undying love and resistance against the corrupt. Today however his soul is under the command of Izayoi Takeshi though he rarely finds himself called forth instead spending eternity away from his love in the afterlife. With a semblance of life, he is dressed in modern armor and wields a modern bow into combat. His advantage is Weapon Mastery: Archery. '''Locus I (The Mandonlin House): '''Thanks in part to the money earned from the Pearl and the eager aid of the Tomodachi workforce, Takeshi has taken a large warehouse and converted it into a large restaurant and bath house. While the building is unfinished on the outside, the inside is set up for customers. '''Battle Magic (Lava) I: '''Extrapolating on his fire magic, Takeshi has studied several tomes on Battle Magic since coming to Taelarys. Using the knowledge and his own Ikokan flare, Takeshi can summon forth and control molten lava.